Her Unknown Sanctuary
by Angel-of-eternal-love
Summary: Sango Atsumi has lived most of her life in an abusive environment. Her home life is kept a secret from her friends, even the most closest of people in her life. So why is it the one that has groped her many times the first to find out about the abuse? AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this fanfic. Copyright goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. This is all purely fan-made and is in no way associated to the creators of the characters.**

**Full summary: Sango Atsumi has lived most of her life in an abusive environment. Her home life is kept a secret from her friends, even the most closest of people in her life. So why is it the one that has groped her many times the first to find out about the abuse? AU**

**Warning! This story will be rated M for mature audiences due to violence and abuse, not to mention lots of groping and perverted ness. And who knows, there might be some sexual references in here as well. Only time will tell lol.**

**I only want intelligent flames, no bashing about how much you hated it or whatever.**

A/N: Hello everyone :3 I am back, again. Lol Here is the other story that I had posted up on here before I took it down. Just like the Heart of the White Wolves, I felt that this seriously needed to be edited. Going through it I found so many typos and missing words and I was appalled lol…so yeah, I have decided to re-write/edit it and re-upload it ^^ I hope you guys enjoy the new version of the first chapter of Her Unknown Sanctuary

..::MirxSan::..

I was sixteen years old when I met him. He changed my life in so many ways that I never thought possible. I had been going through some very tough times in life, and it was him that opened my eyes to the whole world around me. He made me feel the Earth beneath my feet and see the sky that soared above my head. He was the first person to see me as I really was.

I never had much to live for while I was going to school, except for school itself. My father was always abusive and my mother was always sick with something so she didn't really pay too much attention to me either. My older brother on the other hand always got things handed to him, and he was praised by everything he did.

Kohaku, I really looked up to him. He was like my role model; I wanted to be just like him in everything. I tried just as hard in school as he did, and yet it wasn't enough for my parents. The only attention I got from them was either a lecture or maybe even a beating.

I loved my mother, even though she was a bit strict along with my father. But she was at least a little more pleasant to me than he was. My father drank all the time, and always came home late at night on the weekends with the smell of alcohol on his breath and ladies perfume on his collar. At least that's what my mother told me. She always had suspicions that he was cheating on her, and maybe he was. I wouldn't put it past him to do so.

In my teenaged years I seriously thought that I didn't have much to live for. There was just nothing out there that interested me. The only time where I was remotely content was when I was going to school. I was away from home and I was glad, every day that I was gone. But my freshman year in High school was kind of a turning point for me in life. I actually had friends and I loved them like they were a part of a family that I have always wanted. The only issue with being with them was that I had to make sure that neither of them found out anything about my home life. I didn't want them to feel pity for me and to sympathize; I just simply didn't want them involved at all.

But, all that changed when I entered into my sophomore year in high school.

**..::SanxMirxSan::..**

Sango awoke suddenly in the middle of the night to a loud bang and yelling coming from downstairs. Her eyes were open in a flash as panic coursed through her body, wondering what in the world the source of the loud bang could have been. She couldn't really think rationally since she was still half asleep, but it was most likely a door slamming shut or her father throwing something in the kitchen. Even in her half awake state she knew better than to venture out of her bedroom to see what it could have been.

Nights like this seemed to be almost a normal occurrence for the Atsumi family. Sango would be sleeping just fine and then all of a sudden something loud and jarring would wake her from her sleep. It was never pleasant, not at all. Sango could never do anything at times like this. All she could do was lay quietly in bed and hope she doesn't make any sort of disturbances or her father might just come upstairs to her room and confront her on it.

On this particular night Sango lay in her bed with her tiny Siamese cat Kirara as her parents downstairs continued to argue. Sighing, she turned her head to look at her alarm clock on the nightstand. It read 3:15Am. Sighing once more she looked up and stared at her ceiling. She had just a few more hours until she was supposed to wake up and get ready for school. Her parents fighting at this time of night was never any good for her. She had school in the morning and she couldn't afford to sleep in class.

She sighed quietly to herself wondering when the fighting was going to stop. It always seemed to last forever, and even some of the arguments where pointless. But tonight, her mother chose to stay up late and wait for her husband to come home. He was late coming home from work by six hours. He was supposed to be home by 7:30pm, so Sango was quite surprised that she slept through the beginning of their argument.

Her mother knew he was cheating on her. And why she stayed up late until he came home to confront him on it, Sango never knew.

"Meow…?" Kirara meowed as she looked over at Sango with an upset expression. Sango stroked her fingers behind her big black ears, wanting to keep her calm. Quiet purring was sounded to her ears.

"Don't worry Kirara, everything will be fine in the end…I promise." She whispered.

The yelling seemed to be getting louder by each passing minute, causing Sango to cringe with worry. She could hear her mother yelp in pain every once in a while, most likely due to her father hitting her. Her mother kept accusing him of cheating on her and staying late at bars and getting drunk. Her father of course would deny everything that she said; he was too drunk to think logically or rationally.

Sango lay quietly in her bed and stared up at the ceiling as she continued to pet Kirara in attempts to keep her calm. Her purring of content seemed to put Sango at least a little bit at ease. But as she heard two sets of footsteps rushing up the stares, she felt her body grow rigid and stiff. She listened carefully, hearing her father yell at her mother as he shoved her against the wall just outside her door. Her mothers whimpering sent chills down her spine and caused tears to form in the corners of her eyes.

She had to stifle a sob as she clutched Kirara tightly against her as those sudden slams against the wall frightened her. _' Why wont the fighting ever stop? Why..!' _She shut her eye tightly to hold back any of her tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. It was going to be a long two and a half hours.

**..::SanxMirxSan::..**

Sango closed her locker door shut and held her text books in one arm. It had been a rather long night and she was already feeling fatigued and she hadn't even entered her Homeroom yet. She sighed quietly to herself hoping that today was going to be an alright day despite her lack of sleep, and turned around, ready to get to class.

She walked silently to herself down the hall filled with students in the direction in which her class was located. Whilst walking she couldn't help but look across the hall to her right at the huge bay windows. She couldn't help but stare out through those windows to the courtyard in which the Sakura trees were beginning to bloom. She admired those beautiful blossoms, resting in the morning to later be awoken by the afternoon sun.

But of course, admiring the beauty of the Sakura trees had its downfall. She was distracted, a little too distracted in fact that she didn't even notice someone coming from around the corner until she collided with him. She let out a gasp of surprise as she hit him, and being the clumsy girl that she sometimes was, she lost her footing and fell backwards onto the linoleum floor. Her books fell from her hands and lose papers scattered across the floor around her.

A man who appeared to be around Sango's age glanced down at his feet, noticing her sitting there dazed and confused. He was quite surprised himself. Here he was on his first day attending this school, and he was already running into and colliding with beautiful women. Ah, and what a beauty this girl was, long brown and slightly wavy hair and the fairest luminescent skin he has ever seen. Despite her confusion, to him she was gorgeous.

Coming back to her senses, Sango heard a voice calling out to her from above. "Hey, are you alright?" The voice belonged to a male, and by the sound of it he sounded slightly concerned.

"Huh…?" She responded, reality finally coming back to her. She then lifted her head to catch sight of the young man standing before her and blinked a few times so that her vision would become clear. Blinking once more, she finally caught sight of the man that she had bumped into. He was tall and had creamy tan skin and jet-black hair that was curled back tightly into a small ponytail. The lighting from the ceiling shone brightly in his violently blue eyes as he stared down at the girl. He smiled at her then.

"I said, are you alright..?" He asked Sango, kneeling down slowly to assist her in gathering her papers back into her binder.

"Uh..I..I'm fine.." Sango's cheeks turned a light shade of pink when she answered him. She gazed at him, his eyes unavoidable and yet, intimidating in a way all at the same time.

"That's great to hear." He smiled again, causing more blood to flow to her cheeks. She smiled and turned away to hide her face and to gather up her fallen books. She hoped that he hadn't noticed her embarrassment, but she had a feeling that it was already too late for that. And it was, he could already tell by her stuttering and the pink coloring dusting across her creamy delicate skin.

"Here, let me help you with your books." The man suggested reaching for her books and papers as well as she. She nodded not knowing what else to say, he made her speechless and that didn't happen too often.

"Well there you go." He handed her her things with a smile. "Try to be more careful next time, okay?"

Sango nodded. "Don't worry, I will. And thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and helped Sango to her feet.

As she got to her feet, she couldn't help but stare into his eyes once more, they were just that captivating. "I..I should get going." She managed to tell him. She didn't know why she continued to stutter whenever she spoke to him, it confused her. She had bumped into people in the past before while she was distracted, but with this nameless man it seemed different and very odd at the same time.

Sango watched as he grinned, the whole look on his face changing to something entirely different. Something in his eyes had changed and it didn't sit well at all with Sango. "Alright, I guess I will see you around then." And before she could decipher the expression on his face, she felt something round and firm cup her behind. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked up to see him grinning once more. But this time she knew the meaning behind it.

"You pervert!" Anger boiling up inside of her, she felt her arm react on its own and swung at the man's face. She smacked him rather hard and it kind of surprised her at how much strength she really harbored when she took sight of the mark that it left. But, for some reason unknown to her, the young man smiled and released her proceeding on his way without uttering a single word to her.

' _That bastard! How dare he think that he can just grope me like that and still look pleased after I hit him!'_ Sango gave a groan of frustration and headed towards her class. She lowered her eyes to the floor as she stormed through the hall, the blood in her veins still boiling despite the flush on her face.

"Hey Sango!" The familiar voice calling her name brought her out of her angry thoughts. She looked up from the floor to see her friend Rae walking towards her with her other friend, Jana, following behind. Sango halted her steps and tried her best recompose herself and bring her away from her previously angry state. But that proved to be futile as Rae was already staring at her questioningly.

"What's up with you Sango? Did something happen?" Sango's redheaded friend asked. She wasn't so sure what to say to this so she lied as she often did with her friends about certain personal matters.

"No, everything is fine." Her smiled was fake and forced.

Rae leaned forward with her hands placed on her hips and examined the remaining pink on Sango's cheeks and the still apparent flustered look in her eyes.

" Are you sure? Because something doesn't seem right around you." With one last examining look, she stood up straight, crossed her arms and smiled at her guilty friend. "Alright, spill it. What happened?" She demanded.

Sango hated it when her friends asked her questions like this. It always put her on the spot, and she didn't like being pressured. She sighed, deciding to tell the truth. "Alright, fine. Some asshole that I just ran into decided that it was okay to grope my ass after being nice and helping me with my things after I dropped them." Her hands balled into fists at her sides as the irritation from earlier began to rise again from within her.

"What?" Both Jana and Rae exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm not lying either. He actually had me thinking that he was a real gentleman until he groped me without my knowledge of him even planning to do so!" Sango was furious now. Never in her life had anyone touched her like that. And to have someone trick her into thinking that the person was actually a really nice guy, when really they were nothing but a lecherous pervert. It infuriated her to the core.

"You can't be serious, are you Sango?" Jana asked stepping forward.

"Oh, I am completely serious." She nodded. "I just can't believe how low some men will go just to get some."

Rae stared at her again with that same scrutinizing gaze of hers. "You liked it, didn't you?" She asked bluntly.

"W..what?" Sango shook her head and felt her cheeks heating up at the accusation. "Of course not! Why on earth would you think that I liked being randomly groped by some guy I don't even know?"

Rae grinned. "Because, I can tell by the look on your face. There has to be at least a little tiny part of you that enjoyed it" She teased, one of her favorite things to do when it came to Sango.

"W..what? No, why would you think that?"

"I agree with Rae-Rae!" Jana exclaimed waving her arm around. Sango just stared at both of her two friends, dumbfounded and slightly embarrassed.

"I still can't believe that you are _still_ running into people!" Rae chuckled. "What, is that like your fifth time this year?" She continued to howl with laughter along with Jana.

"It is not!" Sango announced as she leapt after her friends and chased them both into their first period class. She knew Rae was probably right about that last bit of information. She did get quiet distracted a lot, which caused her to run into people every now and then.

The three girls continued to chase each other through out the classroom, running around in circles around the table, which sat in the middle of the room. Some of the other students watched in slight annoyance, as this was a somewhat normal occurrence for them. It happened at least once or twice every week. And for the oddest reasons too. From arguing with Rae about whether she is in love with William or not, to trying to force Rae to tell them about what happened in her crazy ass dream the other night. Not to mention, Jana and Rae both teased Sango about all sorts of things as well.

"Get back here you two!" Sango giggled. She was about to grab a hold of Rae's arm when the redhead quickly pivoted her foot and dodged out of the way. Sango wasn't quite paying much attention to where she was going until a warm human figure stepped unknowingly into her path. She didn't have any time to react or jump out of the way for it was too late and she had already collided into this person. And this person happened to be none other than the pervert she had previously ran into moments ago.

Sango gasped loudly in surprise once she collided into him the second time that day. He was just as surprised as she was; losing his balance and falling against the white board with Sango clinging onto him and dropping his books onto the floor, not fully aware of anything.

"Uh…Wow.." He commented with a grin.

Sango starred up at him, catching his gaze, her face changed from the creamy white color with only a hint of tan, to a deep crimson of embarrassment. Quickly, she withdrew from him and stepped back a couple of feet.

"Uh..Go..gomen!" Sango dipped her head low, giving him a bow in hopes that he would accept her apology.

"Uhm, there is no need to apologize. It's quite alright." He told her. Sango slowly lifted her head up to look at him and saw him send her a bright charming smile her way. Out of impulse, she stood up straight and returned the favor.

Jana and Rae stared wide-eyed at the two. They stood there not knowing what exactly to do except for stare. It was odd. Sango acted as if she had completely forgotten about what she said had happened to her in the hallways earlier that morning. She didn't have an ounce of anger in her by the looks of it. It confused Jana and Rae.

"Sango!" The two called out and charged after their friend. They each grabbed and arm and dragged her back to their little corner before Sango could protest.

"Sango, what the hell was that?" Jana exclaimed slamming the palms of her hands on the desktop and staring down at the brunette that sat there. Rae on the other hand was laughing uncontrollably as she stumbled into her seat next to Sango.

"Sango…Sango, what the hell did we just see?" The girl asked gasped between gasps of air.

"Uh…it was nothing, really." Sango stuttered as her face started to heat up. She stared down at the top of her desk, trying to hide her blush. She could feel Jana's intense gaze bore into her skull.

"How could that be nothing Sango? We saw you clinging onto him." Jana proclaimed rather loudly and causing some of the students to turn their heads and stare in slight curiosity.

Rae's laughter finally died down and she spoke up. "Hey, Sango…" She leaned in. "That wouldn't happen to be the guy that had groped you earlier this morning would it?"

"Eh?" Sango looked at Rae wondering what in the world she was talking about. And then her eyes moved over to the guy that she had ran into who had finally taken a seat from across the room. That's when it hit her. All of the anger from before came right back and began to boil her blood once more. How could she not have noticed who it was?

Rae stared at her friend peculiarly sensing the unpleasant aura around her. "Uhm, I take it that that is a yes?"

"Ugh, Rae, how in the hell did you know?" Sango asked exasperatedly and laid her head down on the top of he desk.

"Uhm, lucky guess?" She responded with innocence lining her voice.

"Right, I'm sure." Another sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes. Today hadn't started out as a good day at all. And she could already tell that there will be many more days after this that she will very much dislike. Not only does she have a pervert chasing after her, but she also can see that her friends are silently accusing her of taking a liking to the pervert. Oh, today wasn't going to be a good day at all.

Just as the bell rang, the class's teacher came rushing in through the door. Papers were sticking out from his briefcase and his tie was crookedly placed. This happened almost every day, their teacher would storm through the door just as the bell would ring, and his whole attire would be messed up. Rae always told Jana and Sango that he was spending a little too much time with his wife before the first bell rang. His wife was the chemistry teacher so it made a lot of sense that that was what was happening.

Once he set his things down on his desk, he turned around and surveyed the room until he noticed the new student sitting in one of the desks.

"Ah, I see the new student has arrived. Miroku Houshi is it?" He asked setting down his disheveled briefcase on his desk.

"Yes it is." Miroku responded with a pleasant smile.

"Well then, I hope that you will find this school to your liking."

"Oh, I am quite positive that I will." Miroku took a long glance around the classroom, noticing all the beautiful women gazing at him in wonderment. Many of them whispered amongst themselves about how much they have already fallen for him by just a simple glance. Sounds of hushed whispers from the female population filled the classroom.

"Hello everyone." He smiled his charming smile at them all, rousing them and causing many of them to squeal in excitement. Even those how had already had boyfriends themselves seemed to have taken quite a liking to the new student.

But finding a certain pair of eyes on him, he glanced over at Sango. Yet she turned her attention to shuffling through her backpack not even a second after their eyes made contact. Miroku smiled to himself. He knew very well that this was going to be an interesting year for him indeed.

**..::MirxSan::..**

**A/N: Hello! So I'm finally finished with the first chapter! It's about time haha. So tell me what you guys think of the newer version? Those of you who have never read the older version, well you should be glad that you didn't lol…there isn't too much different in the story of the first chapter. But before I took it down there was just so many typos and it was rather embarrassing XDD I cant believe that I didn't re-read what I typed up before I posted it last haha. Well, tell me what you all think! :3 I would very much appreciate it. **


End file.
